Samples such as but not limited to wafers may have a variety of defects of microscopic and nanometric scale of different shapes, sizes and materials.
An inspection condition that may be used for detecting one defect may not be adequate for detecting another defect.
There is a growing need to provide an inspection system that may detect defects of different types.